What do you think of Ren?
by Geminisan
Summary: It's a boring rainy day. What better to do than discuss Ren? (Extremely light shounen-ai, but only implied and in good humour.) Involves pizza.
1. Ren is like

Hao directed his view out of the window. Or as far out of the window as was possible to see. The rain and mist was so thick, nothing much was visible beyond the glass, other than the sheets of water pounding the ground.

Yoh watched his twin for a moment, before speaking.

"What're you thinking about?"

It was easy to tell that Hao was smirking when he replied. "About Ren."

Yoh's face coloured instantly. "Aah. Fascinating." He too suddenly became interested in the rain, hoping it would cool the uncharateristic blush on his cheeks.

"What do you think about Ren, Yoh?"

If possible, Hao's smirk had become even wider, and if not so, definatly eviller.

"About him? He's....nice."

Hao snorted. "Not quite the exact word I'd use to describe him. Are we talking about the same Ren?"

"Probably...." Yoh proceeded with caution.

"Beautiful eyes, chinese, sexy body?"

"That's him."

Both twins sighed at exactly the same time. Rare, but scary occurence.

"Na, what do you THINK of him?" Hao continued poking at his brother. "Like.... How would you describe him?"

Yoh paused. He looked like he was thinking hard. It probably took a lot of work.

"I dunno.... like a pizza?"

Hao snorted. That comment was so stupid it could only have come from Yoh's lips. "What's that supposed to mean, dear brother?"

Yoh smiled. "Hot, fresh and fast." There was practically a musical note at the end of that sentence.

"You forgot cheap."

"Nah, that depends on the br-- Hao!!"

"Mm?"

"That was mean."

"I know. But it was funny." Hao said. The smirk from before was back.

"How would you know if Ren was cheap, anyway?" Yoh asked, bewildered.

"I wouldn't. But just look at his clothes."

"Geez, Hao. You can be really shallow."

The two brothers shared a smile.

"Too bad pizzas don't go with chocolate sauce." Hao said, musing. Yoh's nose twitched. "Mention, or even imply putting chocolate sauce anywhere near Ren, and I swear, I won't have a brother anymore. Same goes for whipped cream. And whips."

Hao pouted. "I'm not into bondage! Why do people seem to think I'm a sex addict?"

"The hair?" Yoh suggests. Hao glares. "I thought you said it made me look girly. So what am I now? A girly sex addict?"

"You fret over your looks way too much."

"No more than you, over Ren."

"Haa." Yoh smiles. "Caught me, didn't you."

Hao's eyes roll. "It was only a little bit obvious."

A loud cough is heard over by the door. Both heads turned. A very uncomfortable, wet looking Ren was standing there. Judging by the size of the puddle on the floor, that wet uncomfortable Ren had been standing there for a while.

Both Asakura's hung their heads.

"Oh shit..."


	2. A pizza

XD; It should have been a stand alone, but Ren-Tao reviewed and said something about Ren's p.o.v, so why not? ^^; You know. For kicks. *Gets kicks outta writing, haha.*

* * *

It was raining, and it was raining hard. And I was stuck out in it. Of all people I, Tao Ren, was in the horrible pouring rain, getting wet. It wasn't me who deserved it either. It should be Hao stuck in this - Anything to cool off his gigantic ego.

Something in the back of my mind, possibly called a conscience, told me I was being a hypocrite, but I shook it off. It had been a bad idea to go milk shopping in a light drizzle, but I figured that it was only that - A light drizzle.

But fate has a horrible habit of mocking you. It probably gets kicks out of it, poking fun at people like me. So now I'm stuck in the middle of a heavy downpour, carrying a bag with three glass bottles of milk, and I can't run for fear of breaking them, and suffering through this for nothing. I scowl and consider giving the finger to the sky, but decide against it. It'd make me look like a nutcase.

On the other hand there's no one on the street, and anyone who saw me would think I was crazy for being out here in weather like this, so maybe it wouldn't matter.

I don't do it anyway. There was no point, and it would look stupid, plus waste time. I had to get back to where it was warm, and most importantly dry.

Then I pause in the middle of the street. Yes, it'd be a huge blow to my pride, but I could just…

Yes, I'd go to the Asakura residence, and just… I don't know; say that I was repaying Hao for any misery he'd caused me. Not that I needed an excuse to repay him. Afterall, he was such an a--

Something in the back of my head, once again told me that he probably wasn't, and that I was being too harsh. I stuck out my lower lip and bit, and hastily pulled it back when I realised I was pouting.

I must have been really cold. I don't know how sticking out my lower lip would warm me up, but I had defiantly had a reason for it. I wasn't turning into a teenage girl.

When I got to Yoh's house, I placed my bag of milk by the door, and let myself in. Knowing Hao he'd leave me out in the cold, and then he and Yoh would have a mini-war over letting me in. It was easier this way.

I paused, listening for voices.

"How would you know if Ren was cheap, anyway?"

That was Yoh's voice…. Hold on, me, cheap?! What the hell gave them the right to talk about me? I strode towards them, and stopped. Hao and Yoh were standing up, looking like they were ready to attack each other. Well, it would have seemed so if Hao didn't have a sly grin on his face, and Yoh wasn't staring blankly.

"I wouldn't. But just look at his clothes."

"Geez, Hao. You can be really shallow."

WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES?!! Who does Hao think he is?! I grind my teeth together, and wait for them to notice me. I seem to be getting water all over the floor. Serves them right, little back-talker-behinders.

Now they're talking about me, and bondage. That's so not right. 

"You fret over your looks way too much."

Yoh's right there. Primping princess Hao.

"No more than you, over Ren."

I roll my eyes. Yoh? Fretting over me? That'll be the day Horo goes on a hunger strike.

"Haa." Yoh is smiling now. "Caught me, didn't you."

…

"It was only a little bit obvious." Hao says. I can't believe my ears. Actually, I don't want to. I let out a loud cough, hoping to grab their attention. It's all I can manage at the moment. They look at me, and then hang their heads.

"Oh shit…"

I glare, trying to get my mouth to work again.

"Exactly WHAT were you talking about."

Yoh twiddles his thumbs, looking like he's trying to think of something believable, but Hao just smiles at me sweetly.

"Pizza."

* * *

A/N: Don't ask.


End file.
